Do It For Him
by faith-chan11
Summary: (Free!/Steven Universe) An anomaly of a diamond, a dedicated knight, an intimidating rebel, an outcast with a temper, a hyperactive peasant, and a braniac. Together, their mission is to defeat the Homeworld's injustice and fight to live in peace as who they are. (Makoharu, Sourin, Reigisa)
1. Strange

XXXX

 _Some... say I have no direction, that I'm a light-speed distraction, but that's a knee-jerk reaction._

 _Still this is the final frontier, everything is so clear, to my destiny I steer._

 _This life in the stars is all I've ever known._

 _Stars and stardust in infinite space is my only home._

 _-"Comet" Steven Universe_

XXXX

It was a pleasure to serve him.

Haruka lived for the sole purpose of protecting him at all costs.

He lived to fulfill all of his wishes and commands.

And it was an honor to be called the Green Diamond's knight.

XXXX

Haruka knew that the other three diamonds Pink, Yellow, and Blue, thought of Green to be strange. Or as Green Diamond preferred to be called, Makoto.

This was only one of the reasons he was thought of as odd.

Makoto preferred to be called by his human name. Although all gems were assigned an identification name along with their gemstone name when they were born out of the kindergarten, most gems went by their gemstone name. When Haruka had first become a knight, he thought it strange too. Why would a diamond _not_ want to be called by their official title? Diamonds were the rarest of all the gemstones; There was no way to tell when another would be born, but their births were usually thousands of years apart. So diamonds, being the rarest and strongest of the gemstones, were royalty. The four diamonds were the sole rulers over all the Homeworld. Furthermore, it made sense that any proper diamond would demand to be recognized by their proper diamond name. But it took Haruka no time at all to figure out that Makoto was _far_ from a _proper_ diamond.

"It's ridiculous, really." He remembered Makoto telling him, about four hundred years ago, when Haruka had just been assigned to be his knight. "I didn't do anything to deserve this position... Why should I be treated any differently than an average gem? Because I was born into 'royalty'? Wouldn't it be more fair if we judged gems based on their character rather than something they can't control?"

Haruka remembered being so taken aback by this. A diamond... that humbled himself to the level of an average gemstone? But he was supposed to be a god among gems! The only gems Haruka knew of that went by their identification name were the low class gems who were ashamed of their gem. But if that was what his master pleased, he would obey.

"As you wish, Makoto." Haruka said, feeling very awkward calling such a respectable gem by his identification name, or the more derogatory term, his _human_ name. Haruka lowered himself to his knees, bowing his head.

"Oh, no, please! There's no need for that!" Makoto took his hand and helped him up. "You don't need to bow to me..." The olive haired gem said with a soft smile. And a smile was something Haruka rarely saw anyone wearing, especially on a dignified _diamond_.

By this point, Haruka was beyond astonishment. A diamond who refused to be treated like a diamond?

"Now, what is your name?" Makoto was still holding his hand gingerly, gazing down at the deep blue gemstone embedded in the palm of Haruka's hand.

"Haruka Sapphire." He said quietly, shocked at how easily Makoto held his hand. Physical contact was something taboo in Homeworld. But Haruka found that he wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, dare he say it, it felt _nice._ Makoto's hand was warm and inviting around his, and it wasn't revolting in the slightest.

"What do you prefer to be called?" Makoto looked back up to him, his sparkling green eyes conveying something that Haruka had never seen before. It made him _feel_ something. He couldn't quite describe it, but it felt like... He wasn't alone. Like someone... _cared_ about him. Someone acknowledged that he was alive, like someone wanted him around. Which, Haruka also knew, was worse than taboo. It was _forbidden_ in the Homeworld. Having such strong feelings towards another gem... Led to _fusion_. And fusion was nothing but a weapon of destruction; It would demolish peace in the Homeworld, so it was off limits. Period. A gem was only supposed to care about two things: Loyalty to the diamonds, and fulfilling the job they were assigned to at birth. Caring about someone that way was childish and weak.

Then... Why did he feel this way? Why did he feel a spark ignite in his cold body? Why did he feel that maybe... He was _worth_ something. That maybe there was something more to life than being an interchangeable piece of society.

Haruka stopped himself. What was he even thinking? Having thoughts like that was dangerous! He knew that gems who acted on their unwarranted desires and fought against the government were annihilated. Rebellious gems who disrupted the peaceful society in any way had their gemstones smashed. Haruka had only needed to see one public gem smashing to know that he _never_ wanted that to happen to him. It was utterly _horrific._ He remembered how they held the poor gem down and ignored his pleading screams as they swung the electric hammer right onto his gemstone, sending shards of it flying everywhere with one last pitiful cry. Just the thought made him feel nauseous.

Haruka quickly dispelled the unpleasant thought from his mind and returned his attention to the question at hand. What did he prefer to be called? He had always gone by Sapphire... But if Green Diamond, his superior and ruler of the Homeworld, used his identification name. Well... Haruka supposed he would give it a try.

"Haruka."

Makoto smiled fondly once again, forming crinkles by his green eyes. "Haruka." He repeated, as if relishing in letting the name roll off his tongue. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Haruka blinked. He wasn't sure how Diamonds were supposed to treat their knights, but he was fairly sure that this was abnormal. At the same time he had this thought, he also realized that Makoto was _still_ holding his hand, making heat rush to his cheeks and his fingers twitch. Makoto seemed to realize this too and drew his hand away.

"Oh! I'm sorry... It's just... Your gemstone is really beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." The much taller gem smiled once again in apology.

This only made Haruka's blush creep down his face. How could he say something so blunt like that? How was Haruka even supposed to respond?

"Um... Thank you." The raven haired gem bowed his head. After all his training to be as stoic and strong willed a knight possible, and the thing that would make him lose his cool was a _compliment_? Haruka felt ashamed of himself.

Makoto shook his head, still smiling softly. "Haruka, I think we'll be good friends."

XXXX

Haruka looked back on this moment fondly. Back then, he'd thought that Makoto was strange. But now, over four hundred years later, the two had built a very strong relationship, and Haruka could safely say that Makoto was the _strangest_ gem he'd ever met. In a fond way, of course. Strange in a way that he was kind, and gentle, and soft spoken, and had a general affection for everything around him. These things were strange enough in a normal gem; But in a diamond it was downright unheard of.

"Haruka, look!" Makoto pointed into the starry night sky, breaking into Haruka's thoughts. The smaller gem's blue eyes followed Makoto's finger to see where he was pointing. It soon became clear to Haruka.

It was Earth.

It was a tiny, seemingly insignificant dot surrounded by thousands of bright stars and huge galaxies, yet this little planet intrigued Makoto the most. Makoto always talked about Earth and humans, and was so _fascinated_ with their way of life. He often read secret files from the Diamond Archive, and told Haruka everything about them. And from the way Makoto spoke about it, it seemed like he would rather live on Earth.

And he would rather be a human.

Haruka found himself a little sadder each time the green eyed diamond talked so fondly about it. Mostly because he, himself was perfectly fine with being a gem, and was perfectly happy with Makoto by his side. And a part of him... Wished Makoto were content with that too.

Haruka looked over to Makoto's face, which was still staring at that small blue and green dot in the sky. His emerald green eyes reflected the light of the twinkling stars, and his mouth was curved in a sad smile.

"Humans are so different, Haruka... Their lives are so _short_ compared to ours... Yet they do so much to make the most out of it; They value life. They nurture it, and they're allowed to _care_ about one another... To be able to have opinions, and choose their futures, and have feelings, and be... free." The taller gem leaned against the railing of the balcony with a sigh, still gazing into sky with a look of desperation.

Haruka watched his face carefully. How badly he wanted to be able to give Makoto _everything_ he wanted. And Makoto only wanted one thing; And it was the only thing out of Haruka's reach. But if only he could change the world for Makoto, if only he could give him the freedom he craved, then Makoto could truly be happy. And then Haruka could truly be happy.

Haruka suddenly felt a pang of guilt because he _should_ be able to give Makoto all of those things. He _was_ Makoto's knight after all; It was his job, no matter how impossible it may be.

"I'm sorry." The smaller gem stared at his feet, wanting so badly to bow in apology but he knew Makoto wouldn't want that.

Makoto's brows furrowed and he turned to look Haruka straight in the eyes. "Haruka" The seriousness in his voice made him look up into Makoto's eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's not your fault the world is this way. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I _could_ change it... But I'm too weak. I'm not a good leader or a strategist, and no one would listen to me..." It was then that Makoto stopped looking into the sky and instead looked down with shame. He gave a sad, humorless chuckle. "Some diamond I am..." He said just above a whisper.

Haruka shot a glare at him. He _hated_ when Makoto spoke about himself that way. There was no reason for it; Makoto was so much more than he thought he was and it made Haruka _angry._ Makoto was the only reason he lived, and the fact that he cared so little for himself... Was beyond infuriating.

"Makoto, don't you dare say that! You're more worthy of being a diamond than anyone else. I wouldn't allow anyone to speak about you that way, much less yourself." The raven haired gem scolded.

Makoto's green eyes widened in shock for a second. He then began to chuckle slightly, and Haruka couldn't help but relax a little at the soothing sound.

"Thank you for that, Haruka." The taller gem gave him a thankful smile.

Haruka huffed. Makoto could be so tiring.

"Don't thank me, you should already know that."

Makoto just continued to smile while staring into the sky, not giving a response. Haruka had a feeling that Makoto did not, in fact, know that he was actually extremely capable. For such a smart gem, he sure was an _idiot_ , Haruka thought.

XXXX


	2. Trapped

XXXX

 _If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything._

 _I could even learn how to love._

 _When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back, I could do about anything._

 _I could even learn how to love like you._

-Love Like You, Steven Universe

XXXX

To say Makoto was dreading this day was an understatement.

Blue Diamond had sent him a hologram message informing him that he was needed to attend an emergency meeting to discuss the issue of the rising rebellion in the lower class.

It was getting worse and worse by the day. Thousands upon thousands of gems had been slain by the government armies already. Any gem who dared show any opposition to the policies laid down by the diamonds were almost certain to be in line for imminent extermination. Even so, the rebellion showed no signs of stopping any time soon. The lower class was tired of this government's injustice, and was willing to _die_. Makoto had never been to the lower class quarters, though. The other diamonds forbade him from ever going there, as they said it was not worth his time, and they would only try to brainwash him. Although Makoto never believed them, he had no choice but to obey, since he was the youngest of the diamonds and therefore had the least power. But every time he saw footage of the rebellion he felt... _moved_. A nagging part of his mind knew that he would rather be fighting alongside them than trapped inside his own kingdom being used as a pawn by his fellow diamonds. He felt an unbearable guilt because he knew that he _should_ be fighting with them. _He_ should be the one leading them, being their voice; Their shield.

Instead, he stayed trapped within his own kingdom while innocent gems died brutally on the streets at the hands of his own government.

And he knew that he held the power to change it, if only he was given the chance.

But here he was, being held captive and helpless within his own royalty.

And of course, none of these meetings ever solved anything. They shouldn't even be called meetings in Makoto's opinion, rather a social event. No matter how much Makoto disagreed, the rest always came to the same useless verdict: Just keep killing them. Kill so many of them that they will finally give up and bow at the feet of the government.

But the problem was... they never did.

XXXX

He reluctantly got ready and didn't bother to change out of his usual dark green suit with a high neck and no sleeves. It had two triangular, v-shaped cut outs across the chest area, the smaller one above the larger one. The same design was also present horizontally on his hips and he also wore green boots. And, of course, on his back between his shoulder blades rested a glittering green diamond peeking through a circular cut out. Around it was a rose-like, triangular design to create the illusion that the gemstone was growing out of a flower.

It was a bit over the top for him, but he didn't feel like getting scolded by his fellow diamonds for dressing too casually.

Haruka wore his usual blue suit, with a high neck, long sleeves that ended in a triangle shape, a belt around his slender waist, and on his feet were pointed blue flats. But on his chest, was Makoto's symbol. A light green rose with a darker green diamond shape in the middle. It was customary for knights to wear their diamond's symbol on their chest, no matter how pointless and egotistical Makoto thought it was.

The two wordlessly stepped onto the warp pad in the middle of the room and were instantly transported to the diamond capitol. When their bodies manifested into the new environment, Makoto looked around the long table and realized that he was the last one there. He and Haruka quietly took their seats at the two green chairs reserved for them. Around the table, the rest of the diamonds and their knights watched them.

"Green, dear! We've been waiting on you!" Pink Diamond said in his usual charming, honey-smooth voice with a hint of mockery.

Makoto winced at the usage of 'Green', but gave a short, fake laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm very sorry..." He said awkwardly.

Haruka shot a glare at Pink from across the table. He clenched his hands into fists to stop himself from slapping that smug grin from that idiot's face. Who did that glorified brat think he was, talking to his master that way, making Makoto feel more worthless than he already did? Or maybe Haruka was just little disgruntled because Pink had always been... Overly playful with Makoto.

No! Of course not! He wasn't jealous! As if he would ever be overcome by such an immature emotion.

Makoto must have noticed his violent mood because he silently placed his hand on the smaller gem's thigh under the table, as if reigning him back.

This pacified Haruka slightly, but he continued to glare at Pink, who was apparently oblivious.

Blue Diamond sat at the head of the table, being the eldest of them all. "Let's waste no more time." He began flatly. "At this rate, the rebellion will be not only a threat to our peaceful society, but to our power. We need new tactics to repress them. They aren't getting discouraged from any amount of gem smashing, and if it continues this way we will have wiped out the entire lower class." His voice was void of any any emotion, like always.

Pink Diamond sighed as if this was all too exhausting. "Sometimes I think it would be better that way..."

Haruka glanced over to Makoto, who was looking down with a look of disgust, biting his lip to contain the fury he must have felt at that statement.

"Pink, you know as well as I do that a lower class is necessary to pay taxes and perform peasant jobs. If we can stop it in this stage, I believe that total extermination can be avoided. That being said..." Yellow Diamond smirked with a particular glint in his amber eyes. "I believe I've created something that may be crucial in ending this once and for all."

Makoto felt a lump grow in his throat. He knew that tone, and he knew that being the mad scientist he was, there was no telling what kind of twisted weapon of mass destruction he had created.

Yellow Diamond led them to the warp pad to take them to his laboratory. When they arrived, Makoto immediately got a sickening feeling in his stomach. They were surrounded by all sorts of test tubes and high tech machinery. It smelled subtly of metal and... Something else that he couldn't quite distinguish. Whatever it was, it was _pungent_. Haruka stayed close to his side, watching him carefully because he knew how uneasy it made him feel coming in here. The blue eyed gem gave him a look that said, ' _Are you okay?_ '

Makoto's lips curved in a weak smile. ' _I'm fine._ ' It said.

Yellow Diamond led the group to the very back of the giant room. They arrived at a desk with several buttons and levers that Makoto was disturbed to even think about what they did. In front of the desk was a durable glass wall separating them from a room containing a small glass canister containing a few gem shards.

"This is something I've been working on for quite a while; I believe it will be highly effective. I call it... The Cluster. If these rebels aren't afraid of dying... Then maybe they'll be frightened by their _precious_ fusion being used against them."

Without warning, he lifted a metal latch and pressed a yellow button underneath it.

Makoto found that he was trembling slightly. Fusion? What did this have to do with fusion?

The gem shards in the canister began to shake and swirl around from the electricity. They all turned white with light and rose from the canister in a horrible concoction of limbs sticking out from all directions. The monster convulsed and glitched, as if each separate gem were trying to _escape_. But they were bound together, whether they liked it or not; Trapped in a fusion they never gave their consent to.

Makoto's green eyes were wide in absolute horror. He felt as if he might vomit, or pass out, or even retreat into his gem; Just from the complete feeling of disturbance he felt at this... this... _abomination_.

He knew that those shards were the remains of gems who had been smashed in the rebellion. Those gems were now doomed to spend the rest of eternity in a toxic experiment.

For fighting against a flawed system.

"Makoto..." Haruka whispered to him. The taller gem didn't so much as blink or turn his head.

He was frozen.

Haruka had never seen his green eyes so dull and disgusted before, and frankly, it scared him. Makoto had _never_ looked so afraid. His skin was a sickly pale, a stark contrast from his usual tan complexion. Haruka, now feeling a hint of panic, tugged on his arm.

No response.

"Let's see how those parasites love fusion _now_!" Yellow Diamond laughed boisterously.

"Oh, Yellow, you've outdone yourself this time!" Pink smirked venomously.

The Cluster was making an awful moaning sound as the gem shards finally came together in a horrifying jumble of different colored limbs and body parts. It was the embodiment of absolute discord; And all Makoto could think was:

 _This is not fusion._

The taller gem stumbled backwards, his head pounding and dizzy from the revulsion he felt at this _thing_. He couldn't bear to watch this anymore.

"Green, are you not feeling well? You're as pale as a ghost." Pink raised an eyebrow.

Haruka pulled at his arm once more before Makoto flinched like he was waking up from a coma and made a dash towards the warp pad.

The smaller gem immediately chased after him. This was _not_ normal; Even for Makoto. He had never been so disturbed that he just took off like that, so something must be horribly wrong here. Haruka himself had felt a little uneasy at the sight of that thing, but he didn't quite understand why Makoto had been so traumatized. Fusion was nothing but a weapon, right? That was just common knowledge. Those who supported such a lethal means of destruction were a threat to society and had to be eradicated for the greater good.

Surely Makoto knew this... Right?

The olive haired gem's body faded just as Haruka reached the warp pad, and after it completely disappeared, he didn't hesitate to step on and follow him. As his body evaporated, he heard the faint confused voices of the rest of the Diamonds.

Haruka arrived on the warp pad in Makoto's temple, but Makoto was nowhere in sight.

The raven haired gem headed straight to the diamond's garden; That's where he usually was when he was distressed. When he reached the giant, emerald green door bearing Makoto's symbol, he entered the password into the gridlock and pressed his finger to the scanner. The massive doors made a grinding noise as they slowly slid open. Haruka cautiously slid inside and was immediately surrounded by beautiful plants and flowers of all colors, shapes, and sizes. The ever-present flowery scent hung in the air, making Haruka feel a little calmer, but not much. Why had Makoto fled like that? Was he okay?

He quickly followed the cobblestone path leading to the waterfall, dodging vines and overgrown plants along the way. When the waterfall was finally in sight, there he was. Makoto was sitting by the small body of water, running his hand through the liquid. Haruka couldn't see his face from this angle, but he wasn't sure if he should go try to console him or let him be alone right now. Makoto was safe, and that's all that mattered for now. He allowed himself a tiny sigh and was about to turn around and leave when Makoto turned his head and caught sight of him. His face had regained most of its color, but his eyes still held obvious anguish. The olive haired gem motioned for Haruka to come over, so he did.

"I was just checking on you... If you want to be alone, I can leave." He said quietly.

Makoto didn't hesitate to shake his head and pat the ground next to himself, inviting him to sit. Haruka did so, also running his hand through the cool liquid in front of him. The only sound was the whir of rushing water for a long time, until finally Makoto spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He said softly, a tremble only slightly present in his voice. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Don't apologize." Haruka was quick to respond.

"I owe you an explanation, though." Makoto stared blankly into the running water.

"You don't owe me anything." Was Haruka's curt reply.

Makoto's lips twitched as if he were about to smile, but it faded quickly. He turned to look him in the eyes and Haruka found himself suddenly short of breath at the raw emotion in Makoto's eyes.

"Haruka, I owe you everything."

The raven haired gem felt heat rise to his cheeks. He wanted to say that wasn't true, but he was just so shocked by that sudden heartfelt statement that he was frozen, gazing into Makoto's green eyes.

"I-Idiot." He finally stuttered.

That finally did earn a smile from Makoto, even if it was a weak one. There was a long silence again, as Makoto seemed to be contemplating what to say.

"Haruka... Fusion isn't what they say. What you saw in there..." His voice was firm, without a hint of uncertainty. " _Wasn't_ fusion. Fusion is a _choice._ It's _trust_. Those gems never gave their consent to that _thing_." He clenched his fists.

Haruka was a bit surprised at how... _rebellious_ Makoto sounded, but he waited for further explanation.

"Fusion doesn't have to be a weapon... Fusion is the closest connection between gems, Haruka; Trusting another gem with your light, letting them _become_ a part of you, creating an entirely new and unique entity together... It... It doesn't have to be bad. When done correctly... It can be _beautiful_."

Haruka felt himself go rigid at that. Fusion can be... _beautiful_? _Fusion was against the law!_ Makoto talking about it so lightly was _dangerous_. How did he even know these things?" Unless...

There was a short silence as Haruka wondered whether he should really ask or not.

"Have you ever... fused?" Haruka asked quietly, voice wavering on the last word. He tried to deny that he was fearful for the answer... And not because that would mean that Makoto had broken the law, but because... Haruka couldn't deny that _he_ wanted to be the only one to have that kind of connection with him.

"No."

Haruka slumped slightly in relief. But the way Makoto spoke about fusion... Showed he obviously had strong feelings towards it.

"How do you know then?"

Makoto shrugged. "I've read a little about it in the archives, what little there is on it, at least... It just doesn't make sense. If two gems who were completely normal and had no intention of hurting others fused together, would they suddenly turn evil?"

Haruka couldn't answer. Did fusion turn people evil? He supposed he had just always assumed that the only people who fused had destructive intentions... But... Was that necessarily the case? From Makoto's description... There was nothing particularly _evil_ about fusion. Dare he say it... It sounded... Pleasant. Not bad at all. And... He suddenly became aware... That he... _WANTED_ to. Haruka felt like his entire being was burning with an unquenchable desire to be _closer_ to Makoto than ever before. Any reasonable thought was outweighed by his desperate need to fuse with him. If only he could try it once, then he could finally know if fusion truly was a weapon.

"Makoto... Have you ever... wanted to?"

Makoto smiled a sad smile and was silent in thought. The seconds ticked on painfully, making Haruka impatient. Then, finally:

"Yes."

Haruka felt a shiver work it's way down his spine. So he _wasn't_ the only one had felt like this. Did Makoto have anyone in mind? Or would he be open to fusing with anyone? He wanted so badly to ask, but he felt like he had already intruded enough. Thankfully, he didn't have to.

"With you, Haruka." Makoto said, so softly it was almost a whisper.

Haruka's gem twitched in response. _He_ was the one Makoto wanted to fuse with. Makoto wanted to be a part of _him_. If it wasn't obvious that he was blushing before, it definitely was now.

"M-Makoto... I want to fuse... With you." The smaller gem requested shyly. Makoto might think he was insane; And he wasn't sure that that conclusion would be incorrect. He knew it was punishable by death, but now that he had this feeling he couldn't shake it. Besides, no one had to know. Haruka was the only one who had access to this room, after all. But he had never felt this way before; The sapphire in his hand was tingling and his thoughts were clouded in insatiable desire.

"Haruka..." Makoto finally looked up from the water and gazed at him; Awestruck. "You know, it's against the law..." Makoto started, hope fading from his green eyes.

"No one will be able to come in here... No one will know." He pleaded. It was so strange; Haruka was definitely not one to give in to such desires so easily or even break the law, but this was more powerful than anything he'd ever felt.

"A-Are you sure you want to?" Makoto asked to make sure; The last thing he wanted was for Haruka to feel forced to do something so intimate and personal. Although Makoto himself had struggled with this desire for over three hundred years, Haruka's comfort was above all, and he wouldn't go through until he was completely sure that Haruka without a doubt wanted this.

"Y-yes, please... I need this, Makoto... I need you..." Haruka was getting desperate now; His gem felt like it was burning.

Makoto's face morphed into pure kindness as he reached over and caressed Haruka's face with both hands, lips curved in a soft smile. The olive haired gem slowly closed the gap between their faces, although Haruka wasn't quite sure what was going on. But he _did_ know that he wanted to be close to Makoto; He wanted to be able to touch him, and care about him, and _be_ him.

Makoto gently pressed his lips to Haruka's, and their faces began to move in harmony. The raven haired gem wrapped his hands around Makoto's neck because _he needed to be CLOSER._ He wasn't quite sure why their lips were rubbing together, but it felt extremely intimate; And he wanted more.

The taller gem broke apart, but kept their foreheads together. "Haruka, I love you. I love you so much." He said desperately, as if those words had been weighing him down his whole life and now he was released. He just kept repeating it over and over, although Haruka had never heard the word 'love' before. But there was no time to ask, when Makoto stood up and offered his hand to Haruka to pull him up as well.

The taller gem took Haruka's jeweled hand into his own and brought his other hand to the smaller gem's hips, pulling them closer together.

Haruka's gem itched more than ever as Makoto began to to twirl him around in his strong arms. Makoto looked to be in pure euphoria, laughing so tenderly and his eyes were glistening with tears of joy. Haruka didn't know what came over him, but... He too began to laugh; For the first time in his life. Suddenly, Haruka's gem began to glow, and Makoto's did the same. Makoto, still giggling, pressed his lips to Haruka's neck and cheek and face repeatedly as he ended the dance in a dip. A feeling of pure bliss washed through Haruka as their bodies meshed together in a blazing white light. But not only their bodies, their very _souls_ were bonded together in a warm glow.

And then, they were one; A single entity working together in perfect harmony. They were no longer Sapphire and Green Diamond, but now Paraiba Tourmaline.

Haruka had never felt so safe... And strong; Stronger than he could ever be on his own. He could feel all of Makoto's insecurities, all his fears, all his strengths, everything he cared about... Was all a part of him now. And Haruka knew that he was also vulnerable. Every part of himself was now exposed before Makoto, but he just felt an indescribable _safety_ that made it feel as if they had never even been two different beings in the first place. For the first time, he felt... Worth something... And... _free_. He never wanted to be alone ever again. The fusion laughed heartily, feeling so _unbelievably_... _whole_.

Then suddenly, there was a knock at the door.


End file.
